Dance of the Exia pilot
by Naito Writer
Summary: During a bodyguard mission, Setsuna F Seiei had not expect whats to come when assigned as a date while watching over Wang Liu Mei at a charity event, read to find out. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: The characters and shows are owned by the people that truly made them, except the OC's that I put in.

Here is an early Christmas gift to all that are reading this cause I'm taking a Christmas day off to give my mind a rest. Therefore I hope you like what is probably the first Setsuna/Wang Liu Mei fic.

Taking place before the Trinity's appearance and while the pilots are in space.

Enjoy your gift readers.

(4/10/2011) This is a checked version of the chapter. Been meaning to do it for a while, but other stories had came to my mind.(

(15/10/2013) This story has been checked after spotting some mistakes after looking over this story.

* * *

_**Gundam 00**_

_**Dance of the Exia Pilot**_

It was a simple bodyguard mission to watch over Celestial Beings undercover operative, 17 year old Wang Liu Mei, but for 16 year old Setsuna F Seiei it was pretty much of a way to get him out and somewhat enjoy himself, without getting his Gundam in the way of things.

…

"I was actually surprised to hear I have you for a bodyguard for tonight's party. Setsuna F Seiei." The smiling young lady said, wearing a dark violet single shouldered dress that went well with her figure. Same colored shoes, but lighter colored gloves that are elbow length. Her hair placed in a single ponytail with the two sides at the front being pointy.

Setsuna was wearing a black suit and tie, with a white buttoned shirt and black shoes. His hair was in the same state as it usually was.

Both were facing each other in then back limo with Hong Long at the wheel, wearing a dark blue chauffeur's uniform.

"Allelujah and Tieria had a mission to prepare for, so Lockon had to remain on Ptolemy after I was picked." He stated about the status of the other Meisters in his usual tone.

"I hope you left the Exia behind. Don't want to give the people a scare after all." Was the next thing she said in a humorous tone for the last part.

"Exia has been left behind on the island; therefore I will complete the mission without it." Setsuna replies with arms folded and eyes closed.

She lets out a quiet sigh, thinking if this guy was always the serious soldier kind and if he had time to enjoy himself before joining Celestial Being.

…

They were in a limo that was heading for a charity party, funded by a friend of someone Wang Liu Mei knew. He couldn't attend so he kindly asked her to go in his place.

Since it was attracting other millionaire people, Miss Sumeragi thought it would be a good idea for her to take one of the Meisters along for protection, despite having Hong Long with her. But seeing as how Setsuna was a little young to be a bodyguard he would have to be assigned with a task that would make him a little less of the suspicious type, therefore they placed him as Wang Liu Mei's date. As long as he kept himself like a guest like the others, everything should go well.

It also gave Lockon, Allelujah and some of the Ptolemy crew some form of amusement. Plus the Dynames pilot would probably have some fun joking with Setsuna once he got back.

It was situated somewhere in a mansion in the beautiful mountain regions, where lush forests reside, untouched by wars that plagued parts of the world. And with wealthy people being gathered it may not prove safe for them as terrorist organizations may take the opportunity to attack.

"We will be arriving soon, mistress." Hong Long says to them in a neutral voice, keeping his eyes on the road ahead.

"Thank you, Hong Long." She replied with eyes closed, shortly to open them to look at her 'date'. "I hope you're ready, Mr. Seiei." She gains no response from the Exia pilot.

…

It was a castle structure with a beautifully decorated grand hall, having tables of food at the sides of the room and a stage set up at the front. Filled with men in suits and women in dresses, some were young in their twenties, filling in for parents that couldn't make it maybe.

Walking in through the doors at the top of a red carpeted staircase, Setsuna immediately takes a survey of the room, seeing nothing of danger so far. Wang Liu Mei had her wrapped arms around his right, seeing the people conversing with one another, enjoying the served food by the dressed waiters holding platters and drinks.

'Merely talking about themselves I bet… how boring.' She thought with an un-amused look already.

"May I see your invitation, please?" A polite voice asks them, looking to see a man in his mid forties, wearing a black suit and same colored shirt underneath, a red tie, white gloves and black polished shoes by the shine, and combed back, light brown hair and a pair of spectacles for his green eyes.

Setsuna calmly hands him what he needed, made of card, the writing and lining was in gold and neat, old styled hand writing.

Checking it, he spoke after noticing the name. "Aw, yes, Miss. Wang Liu Mei, we were told of your arrival. The master hopes Mr. Karagashi makes a recovery of his illness."

It made Liu Mei give a short laugh. "I assure you he will, it was the food he ate that made him bedridden, so he should be fine in another couple of days." Gaining a nod, he allowed them to move along.

Descending the steps, the duo had young eyes on them, men giving Setsuna jealous looks and vice versa with the women for Liu Mei.

Ignoring them, the two made their way to a table that some people were already there, picking their choice of food. Helping themselves with a plate in hand. "Try to be a little talkative, would you?" Wang said kindly, making up her choice.

Setsuna stared at what was optioned, giving his answer. "I will do my best."

…

The party went on without a hitch. No interruptions or attacks, but Setsuna couldn't help but look suspicious at some of the waiters. Some of them giving a stare that would make others the same as him.

But nothing happened an hour later when the man of the hour came on stage to make an announcement. He was a 33 year old light blond man with dark blue eyes, wearing a gray suit, white shirt, black tie and shoes, a ring on his right hand that had small diamonds around it and gold cufflinks.

He spoke into the microphone to his guests. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention, please!"

All stopped to give the man their full attention. "I would like to thank all of you for coming to tonight's event, where your donations will help those that have lost many things during the wars that have occurred!"

Listening to his speech go on, Wang Liu Mei was thinking to herself at the time, holding a drink in her hand. 'Are they doing it out of kindness or really for publicity?'

After finishing he said to them all once more as a way to complete his speech. "Now please enjoy the night and hope you like the music for the dance that will be shortly. And if you intend explore the castle, the designated areas will be closed off by security."

Everyone applauded as he walks off the stage, having everyone go back to enjoying themselves shortly after.

"Well, that was nice of him. Let's step outside, shall we? It's starting to get a little stuffy in here." Wang suggests, putting her glass on an empty passing waiter, same with the quiet pilots. After he gives an acknowledged nod, Setsuna escorts her out to the balcony.

It was a beautiful night with the stars out along with a full moon. Another couple stood on the right side enjoying the view.

Taking their spot on the opposite side so they could speak in private, Wang Liu Mei leans sideways to look up at the risen moon, while Setsuna looked out to the forests and mountains.

"That's much better, and the view is great. Don't you think so?" Turning her head to see that Setsuna was more interested in the scenery rather than the moon and star filled sky from behind.

With a sigh that got his attention, he saw that his 'date' had faced him with a small frown. "I know you're on a mission to protect me for tonight, but can you at least try to seem like you're enjoying yourself as my 'date'." Sounding unpleased on how the Gundam pilot's performance for the night had been going.

Setsuna tried to ignore her gaze by looking somewhere else, but he knew she was still glaring.

"It's like you never enjoyed yourself or something like that." She continues with. Setsuna looks down with an almost frown, glaring at the floor at the time.

With his past being remembered, he recalled having no time to enjoy himself, not when he was fighting for his life along with his comrades who had all died.

Now he was in the same situation, but for a cause. Being apart of Celestial Being, who's goal is to eradicate war even if they have to fight using the Gundam's that were given to them along with the GN drives, created by a man named Aeolia Schenberg.

Looking her in the eye with his same frown, Setsuna said with a stern voice. "With the world as it is, I do not have time to 'enjoy myself'. Not while I am part of the group that intends to change the world."

Rubbing the bridge of her nose after hearing what he had to say, Liu Mei began to focus when a slow song hit her ears, being loud enough to get their attention. She looks over at the couple that began to make their way inside, assuming they were going to have a dance.

After their departure, and that they were now the only ones out there, a thought came to Wang Liu Mei's mind that it made an intrigued smile appear on her face.

"Well then, I think this would be a good way of starting." Seeing the confused look he was giving, clearly not getting it, she holds a hand out to him, giving a polite smile as she asks. "Would the pilot of the Gundam Exia kindly show how well he can dance?"

Staring at her hand then to her face, quite surprised at the invitation, Setsuna was unsure on what to do, so Wang answers for him by taking him by the wrist, moving them to the center of the balcony.

Not the type of person by doing this, the young lady decided to help by placing his right hand on her hip, taking his other hand into hers before she took hold of his shoulder. "Don't step on my feet now." Sounding teasingly, but being truthful.

With her starting things off, Setsuna tries to keep up. At some point they soon got into it, getting into a rhythm to Wang Liu Mei's surprise.

The bottom of her dress slightly flowed as they spun along, her hair doing the same, keeping in time of their steps.

Setsuna puts trust in himself and not look down, instead he stares into his partners eyes with a neutral gaze. A feeling inside him somewhat having some enjoyment into this dance.

Giving Liu Mei a twirl, he had brought her into his arms, back facing him, listening to the music getting a little louder for him to spin her out and back into their original position.

Giggling at the turn of events, Liu Mei asked the pilot with a curious expression on her face, yet with a smile. "My, my, you're full of surprises. I thought you didn't know how to dance." Going into another spin, then places a hand back on his/her waist/shoulder.

A one armed shrug was given as a start, showing a calm stature rather than blush like any normal person would do when in this sort of thing with a beautiful girl.

"I was thinking the same thing. I guess I picked it up from somewhere." Not really sure how himself, but they kept on dancing with the stars and the moon providing some light and the guests being inside. It was a quiet moment for them to indulge in this activity with no interruptions.

When the music was coming to a finish, Setsuna gave one last spin, bringing her in close as it came to a close. Her having that smile on her face and him only feeling that it was almost, well, fun wouldn't be his type of word to say. I guess acceptable would have to do.

They remained the way they were as the two could hear the faint clapping from within to the other dancers. Liu Mei had gone into a small giggle at how well he performed himself. She then said whilst staring into his eyes. "Nicely done Mr. Seiei, nicely done. We should think about doing this again some other time." She quickly gives him a congratulatory kiss to the cheek, making the Gundam pilot freeze in shock at the feel of her lips.

"When we're not busy of course..." She added, ignoring his reaction. As Setsuna was unable to move his legs, trying to recall what had just happened; Wang Liu Mei started to bring him in by the arm, as the temperature was starting to get a little cold.

Taking in what they could at the remainder of the party before leaving. Turns out the waiters that Setsuna eyed turned out to be hired agents, making sure everything had gone okay. In other words, Miss Sumeragi's idea of there being trouble turned out to be wrong, but better to be safe than sorry.

Hong Long was driving them back in complete silence from himself and the other two, till Liu Mei decides to speak. "Despite being misled to being my bodyguard for the night, I think you turned out to be a pretty interesting date." Giving a polite look with her compliment, gaining no reaction from him, but I guess he had to respond with something. "Thanks. I think."

"I mean it. I bet no one would have thought that the pilot of the Gundam Exia would be quite a fine dancer." Not losing her smile, now being in a teasing mood.

Said pilot looks out the window on his right to try and avoid further talks about what went on at the charity event. Seeing this though made Wang Liu Mei silently giggle.

…

Upon arrival at the temporary house, a motorcycle was parked at the side of the driveway, so the limo had to park next to it. Setsuna exits first to assist the young lady out, Hong Long was already at the opened door waiting for her to enter.

"You know, you can stay the night if you want." Liu Mei had offered, but got declined, saying that he had a hotel he was staying at.

So after bidding Wang Liu Mei a goodnight he walks up to his bike, but got stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" He asked without turning round, but felt her doing it to his surprise, getting a quick kiss to the lips that furthered his reaction.

Smiling again to him she said, slowly making her way backwards to the entrance. "I thought that you deserved a thank you for escorting me to the party. Goodnight." She fully turns round to continue on.

Watching her enter, Hong Long gives a nod to him before closing the door, and Setsuna remains there for a couple more minutes. Shaking his head, he mounts his bike and took off.

Wang Liu Mei watches from a nearby window, seeing him drive off till he was out of sight. Tonight's dance was repeating itself in her mind, thinking to herself on how it felt. It felt pleasant, warm and nice.

When looking into his eyes she could almost tell the loss he had suffered, but unsure what it was.

"Is everything all right, mistress?" Liu Mei hears her brother ask with little curiosity from the doorway behind her.

Giving a shake of the head, her gaze kept out the window with folded arms, the Meisters vehicle being long out of sight.

"It's nothing, Hong Long. Just thinking, that's all." Wang gives one last smile before moving away from the window and off to get ready for bed.

_**With Setsuna**_

After coming to his hotel room, Setsuna laid on his bed, jacket, shoes and tie off, his hands behind his head. Looking up at the gray ceiling of his darkened room, the pilot of the Gundam Exia was having the same thoughts as Liu Mei had.

With one thought going through his mind, replaying the final bit of the event where they made eye contact. 'I guess it was... Enjoyable.' He gives a small hint of a smile after that short pause.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

Not the kind of person to dance, so I put in some things I know and you can let the rest play out in your heads. Or re-read it and see how it turns out your way.

Hope you like how the checked version went and review what you think if you're a previous reader of this story.


End file.
